


Love Conquers Three

by NataliaJane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Steve share Tony, Drug Cartel, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Steve and Bucky against Natasha, Steve and Bucky are best friends, Steve and Bucky are not together, Violence, shared partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaJane/pseuds/NataliaJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is cold smooth metal. </p><p>Steve is warm smokey ember. </p><p>James fucks with lust. </p><p>Steve makes love with passion. </p><p>James is humane </p><p>Steve is spirit. </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Steve and Bucky own a small buisness selling weed. They both share everything a house, a buisness and even their lover Tony. Having a buisness could get difficult especially when the wrong people figure out their weakness. Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story is based on the movie "Savages" although you don't need to see it in order to understand. 
> 
> I hope you like it! x

People say loving two people is impossible. The outcome of one loving the other more than the third party is high, thus causing conflict between the relationship.

I beg to differ, at least in my point of view. Loving two people equally is possible.

-  
"Uh, just like that baby" I grunted as the thrusts grew in a faster pace inside of me. My head rolled back. My thighs shook in climax, his hands gripped my hips as I rolled mine. Moans of satisfaction escaped my lips in ecstasy. My hands placed on his chest as I balanced my body, keeping me in sync with his. We released in unison — he released inside me and I on his stomach and chest.

"I love you" he said in pure lust. We shared a passionate kiss as I leaned down and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too" I whispered. I laid on his chest in the same position, ignoring the sticky substance that laid between us.

"When is he coming back?" I relaxed in his embrace when I felt his strong arms wrap around my body. His cool metal arm sent goosebumps down my spine as i shivered.

"Later on today" he replied running his warm hand up and down my back. I smiled in content, and pulled away slightly. He pulled out slowly as I made my way out of the bed. I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around my torso. I slightly winced in pleasurable pain and made my way towards the bathroom.

"You coming?" I asked as I stood from the door smiling. He smirked victoriously and silently made his way towards the bathroom.

We both met the warm water and sighed in content letting the warm droplets drip down our bodies. He ran his hands up and down softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in for a rough, lustful kiss.

My name is Tony Stark, I'm 25 years old. I went to MIT but I dropped out after freshman year, being a student never satisfied my needs of adventure. I guess that's what drew me to them, the lust, the adventure, the danger, the natural high. I grew in pleasure and I was satisfied.

When I dropped out of college I moved to the oh so sunny California in which I met a friend who informed me of two business partners who payed well if you helped them grow a green house. Of course, being in need of money, I obliged. Turns out the two business partners, were them, Steve and James. The moment I shook hands with them, the sudden attraction pulled me into them. Simple fucks, turned into dates, turned into partners, the three of us. It was more than what I could have asked for. Just us, the beach, and the chronic.

Steve and James ran a small yet large business of selling weed to a rather large base of costumers. Earning up to 7 grand a pound, or a Million to be shipped out to other countries. They gained costumers with satisfaction and their small business was at large with the money coming in.

Steve and James were childhood friends. They met in a small neighborhood and never looked back. Steve was always the little guy getting bullied and James was the bigger guy always saving his ass when he needed it. It was until the end of highschool that both Steve and James enrolled in the military, causing Steve to be the bigger guy for once. Their business started when both men where in the middle of deployments when James who also went by Bucky smuggled in the finest seeds from Afghanistan. He proudly told Steve they were the best chronic anyone would ever get. Which was true, took them 4 years of growing to get their small business running with Steve being the brains and Bucky being the muscle.

Ironically, Steven Grant Rogers never believed in violence. He was always against bully and would rather turn the other cheek than hit someone else. He traveled to Haiti and Uganda to help out those in need. He taught the children, helped get fresh water and build schools and shelters. Steve was spiritual, he always believed in helping those who needed. That's how he ran the business. Steve likes to think of himself as a healer, he says every plant needs love and he acted on those words precisely. Steve's guide in philosophy was in a way influenced by the Buddhist which was "Don't fuck with people" which was used 95% percent of the time.

James Buchanan Barnes was the exact opposite. His mind circled around violence and paranoia. He acted on his anger but it got the shit done. James liked to protect the people he loved and never hesitated to lay his life down for any of us, and by any of us I mean Steve and I. During the war that's exactly what James did, he blocked an enemy from shooting Steve, which caused him to get multiple shots in his arm. Later, his arm was amputated and Steve had blamed himself until he earned enough money to get a prosthetic, Bucky chose the metal one. James was never one to deal with his issues, he always walked around the edges and pushes his problems aside. James was the other 5% and his philosophy was baddhist "Don't fuck with Steve"

To complete opposite men, different personalities, different philosophies and different views to life and the only one who continues to unite them together is me.

-  
James sat by the computer nervously biting his thumb nail as he looked over some emails. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck and planted small kisses on his neck. He smiled and focused on the email.

 _Meeting at the lovers hotel_  
7 o'clock  
Bring partner.

"Is everything okay" I asked as the email mades me suddenly feel uneven. James' hand ran up and down my arm to give me a small amount of comfort. He gave me a small reassuring smile.

There was a loud honk outside.

My stomach jumped in glee.

I unwrapped my arms from his neck and ran my way quickly to the front door to meet him. Steve walked his way towards the front door with a plastered smile on his face, I jumped and wrapped arm arms and legs around him. His strong muscular arms wrapped around my waist.

I unwrapped my arms from his neck and ran my way quickly to the front door to meet him. Steve walked his way towards the front door with a plastered smile on his face, I jumped and wrapped arm arms and legs around him. His strong muscular arms wrapped around my waist.

"There's my boy" he said softly as we exchanged kisses. "I missed you" he leaned his forehead into mine and he set me down on the pavement. He took my hand into his as he guided me inside.

James looked up from the computer and smiled, he stood up and gave Steve an embrace as they both laughed.

"How you doing, big guy?" James smiled at his friend.

"I'm doing well, Buck" Steve turned to his plants and ran his hand gently through the leaves "you've been taking care of my babies?" He turned to us "or you too busy making your own?" He laughed. Steve walked up to me and gently kissed me.

"Listen, I'm gonna catch some waves"

"Alright, man"

James nodded and gave me a small kiss before leaving.

-  
I know what you're thinking "fuck boy", right? Maybe in some eyes it's wrong, but in all honesty we all equally love each other so much. We trust and care for each other, that ideally they complete one man. Without one another they wouldn't be complete.

James is cold smooth metal.

Steve is warm smokey ember.

James fucks with lust.

Steve makes love with passion.

James is humane

Steve is spirit.

The one thing that brings those two elements together is me, I was the missing piece the both never had. The home, safe haven and love they never had. To me, that's enough for all of us.

-  
I moaned in pleasure as Steve slowly circled his hips into me, his balls grinding in my ass caused my toes to curl in pleasure. His soft moans echoed in my ears, as I arched back in released. He circled his hips once more to reach his climax.

"Tony, I love you" he said as he released. I ran my hand over his chest and smiled.

"I love you too" he pulled out and laid next to me. Pulling me into an embrace and relaxed his body "I missed you"

The front door opened and Steve got up from the bed to pull on a pair of boxers and his shorts. He threw me my pair right when James walked in. I quickly put them on as he threw himself on the bed and stretched his limbs flexing his toned muscles.

"Good swim?" Steve spoke as he too laid back on the bed.

"Fantastic"

"No sharks"

"Not in the ocean"

I laid back on the bed with my head on James stomach. He grabbed my hand, as Steve rested his arm on my thigh. They both had a small tattoo of my initials on their hands. It represented their love for me and what brings them together as one. They both got it around the six month mark of our relationship. I of course hard returned the favor and got both of theirs on my hand aswell.

"They want to meet, tomorrow. They knew you were coming" James spoke up.

"Let's make a deal" James shook his head in disapproval. "We can't afford to get caught up in this shit, Buck. We can get out of the business, just like we wanted to"

"What if I'm not ready to let go? What if I don't want to walk away"

"Then run it yourself"

"That's not what I do. You're the brains in this business"

"Then let me make the decision, let me do what I do best"

"Why the fuck do you want to give it away?" James argued as he slipped a cigarette into his mouth, he brought a small lighter up to his mouth and lit it, inhaling and slowly exhaling. "We built it, it's ours"

"You've seen what they've done to people, Bucky" Steve signed as his finger tips lightly drew imaginary drawings on my thigh.

"I've done worse and I'll do worse"

"Yeah Buck but it's not just you and me anymore. Tony's vulnerable now that they know he's associated with us"

"I can take care of myself" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"I know you can, baby." Steve gently kissed my leg in reassurance.

"They're going to think we're weak! They'll think we're afraid of them" James sneered.

"I am afraid of them"

"It's a jungle thing, Steve! They're fucking savages, they'll smell our fear and will attack us at our weakest point" James argued and took another drag.

"Surrender is not defeat, Buck"

"You're resisting change"

"Alright boys, just let it go" I interfered and sat cross legged in between them. "Hey, why don't we go out? Drink a little, smoke a little, relax. It's been a while" I smiled.

-  
Nick Fury is a high-level drug enforcement agent, without him Steve and James would be out of business.

"Listen, the people contacting you is the Romanov Cartel. Not so long ago they were associated with seven decapitations. I suggest you cover your asses" Fury grunted as he slumped into the lawn chair.

"Come on, Fury. What the fuck is going on" James said in annoyance.

"You guys aren't the only frogs in the pot I'm keeping informed" Fury retorted "All these cartels are killing each other off"

"That's why we're going north" Steve explained.

"Good luck with that, Steve-o" Fury chuckled "you guys still fucking that sweet New York ass?" James rolled his eyes in annoyance and stood up from his chair quickly.

"Alright. I'll see you"

"Is that new stuff working?" Steve questions as James slowly walks away

"Yeah. Yeah it is" Fury sighs in frustration running his hands through his face. "Thanks Steve"

"I'll send some more over. How is she doing?"

"She's dying, you know?"

-

At six forty five Steve and James arrive at the "Lovers Hotel" Steve gutted in nervousness and James' stone cold face kept neutral. James drove up to the valet and passed the man his keys. He swiftly handed the Valet a twenty and walked away.

-

The men walked in unison towards the hotel room, the hall seemed too long for Steve's anxieties. James knocked on the door and they waited silently as their nerves boiled. The door opened to reveal a man in a fitted black suit. He let them in.

"I'm Alex, that's Jaime" the man pointed to a intense looking man.

"Hola" the man said sternly

"Mucho gusto" Steve returned.

"Let's get down to business men. Shall we?" Alex opened a small computer and out popped up a beautiful face. A woman with dark hair, pale skin and dark eyes.

"Hello gentlemen" he words rasped out in a cool sudden way "here's my proposition. You will grow your merchandise on an Indian territory, I will offer you protection from my people. We'll study your methods and business mechanisms. It's like an insurance policy for your business, only difference is we take 65% percent of income. Your business will grow immensely.

The men looked at each other.

"Ms. Romanov, nothing personal but James and I would like to decline that offer. We aren't looking to expand our business any further"

"I see" her voice slithered in deadly venom.

"You're basically asking us to eat our shit and call it caviar?" Bucky leaned back into his chair. "Fuck that.. No offense"

"I see where we stand. Meeting is ajourned" the screen went blank. Her men packed and left faster than James of Steve could even recollect the events that had just surpassed them. They sat in silence absorbing the events that just happened.

-  
This is Coulson, Phil Coulson - he used to be an investment broker at a hot shot bank. Until he realized he could make more money laundering Steve and James' profits.

"Hey, what's up?" The man smiled as he looked away from his computer.

The bank didn't miss him.

"We need to get off the grid for a while" James deep voice smoothly left his lips.

"Alright"

"We need you to make a new line for us, double blind" Steve said as he slumped himself down in a near by couch. "Somewhere where no one can trace us"

"Huh. Alright how long?"

"Don't know" James replied

"Botanical Research?" Coulson questioned

"Call it a sabbatical" Steve eased into his voice.

"Huh alright. No problemo, Steve-o" coulson's fingers tapped away on his key board enlighting the room with a soft tap, tap, tap. "Okay so a year for the two of you"

"Three" James cut him off.

"Who's three?"

"Tony" Steve spoke up.

Coulson types on his keyboard busying himself, he slightly frowns.

"Since its Tony, that's a whole new wardrobe for him. Twelve months plus housing, food and basic necessities. Where do you plan on going?"

"Haiti"

"Where in Haiti?"

"Can't say" James interrupts "Just case you get tortured"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Bucky" his sarcastic tone echoed in James' ears. He rolled his eyes.

-

I sit on the edge of the patio taking up the warm sun rays on my skin, taking in the slight tingles of heat in. I sigh in content, I feel a small peck on my shoulder. I smile and look up to see Steve, my Steve with a well grown out beard smiling with his blue eyes.

"We didn't make the deal, we think it's time to get out. Not forever, just for a year or so." Steve brushes his thumb lightly over my cheek causing small tingles on my cheek.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. They got us on check"

"Where?" I ask, my stomach drops to hear them leaving so soon. The selfish part of me wanted them to stay knowing they would be endanger. The selfless part of me was pushing them to leave for their own safety.

"Haiti. I scouted out the place, we would be in a small village filled with beautiful kind people. You'd love it there"

"Me too?"

"Of course, Tony. I could never imagine anywhere without you" his lips softly connected with mine. "It's just us three"

James walked in slowly smiling while rubbing his hands together, he bent down and giving me a chastr kiss. I stood up from my place on the balcony.

"Alright then, I'm off my last venture at the mall"

"Don't forget your passport. I'm gunna send Josh with you" Steve said from his seat.

Joshua Garcia had worked for the boys loyally for two years. He's shown his loyalty and trust when he was shot while protecting Bucky. He stuck around long enough to be considered a friend among the boys.

"If he could keep up" I teased as I gave him a small wink.

"We leave at midnight" I turned my attention to Steve and gave him a small smirk.

"Yes, daddy"

"Please don't forget your passport" Bucky insisted.

"Yes, I'll pass by the house on my way to the mall" I gave them both a kiss filled with equal amount of passion. "I love you guys"

-

My dad was off in the world with his latest mistress. I think we're in the middle of the 15th mistress, my mother was too blind and busy with her own relationships to bother to realize what he was doing in his free time. She never questioned why he took longer on these business trips lately. Maybe, it was the thrill they both had while knowing the other was oblivious to what they did. Or maybe they just kept their mouths shut for their own personal gain.

So, I left a note in their room saying, I was going on a trip to Spain with my friend Rhodey. I never knew which parent would read it first or if they ever read it but it kept me settle about leaving.

-  
"I get it, Nat. I heard you the first time. I'll be there as soon as I can." Clint spoke into his phone as he browsed around in the jewlery store "can't I just do anything nice for my wife for once." He bumped into a man as he walked outside the store. "I'm sorry" he quickly said.

"It's alright, no worries" the man said as he continued to walk away.

-  
I walked out of the mall with a handful of bags in my hand. The feeling of adventure enlightened me, I was going to travel and go to a beautiful place with both James and Steve. It was exciting. I handed the valet my bags and he set them in the back my Range Rover.

"Thank you" I said as I subtlety gave him a twenty dollar bill.

"Have a nice day, Mr.Stark" the valet smiled, my presence was very well know in this place, due to me coming every other day. Oh, the things money could do.

I drove away with my window rolled down. The smell of sea salt from the ocean near by blowed in my hair as I drove away.

Although I didn't get to go far, soon the bright flashing lights of blue, red and white appeared in my rear view mirror. I pulled over and waited patiently as the office walked over to my car. I already had my license in hand. I looked up and gave a soft smile at the office when he reached my door.

"Problem, officer?" I asked.

I was hit, my head hit my steering wheel and my vision and mind where blank. There were only two things on my mind...

Steve and James.


	2. Alpha Do It Now

The worst part about being in love is being vulnerable. In my instance it's not me being afraid of them unwillingly hurting me, it's others using me to hurt them. For I am a weak spot.

When the enemy has controlled me, they control them.

It turns them into puppets and the enemy into puppeteers.

\-   
_Gasping_

_Dragging_

_Screaming_

_Steve_

_James_

-  
My head throbs in agony as I force my eyes to open. I'm in a dark room by myself sitting on an old chair. Ropes are tied around my arms making it hard for the blood in my hand and wrist to circulate. My mouth is gagged with an old bandana that was wrapped around my head, the subtle hints of blood hit my tongue. I let out a groan and pant unwillingly.

"Tony?" I hear James soft voice, my hoped leap in glee to hear his voice only to find disappointment to see James and Steve on a small computer screen looking at me with worry and fear.

"I'm so sorry about this, baby. We're gonna come and get you, I promise" Steve swore, his blue eyes glistening as he tried to hold back his tears.

The screen goes blank

\-   
"Which one of you is Mr. 'Nothing personal'?" Ms. Romanov sat with her arms crossed over her chest. Steve nervously stepped forward slightly.

"If you fucking touch him.." James started but was cut off by Steve pushing him back slightly.

"Shut up" Steve's arm shook,

"We'll negotiate for the boy."

"Mr. Rogers I didn't ask for a counteroffer did I?"

"No ma'am. We'll do whatever you want"

"If he affects your change of attitude, prove it." Natasha said as she leaned slightly forward. She was a proper woman, she sat straight with her head held high.

"That's not a problem" James stayed silent as Steve conversed with the red headed woman.

"Really? Because that was a problem before, Mr.Rogers"

"It's not now"

"I'm glad there's a change of heart" she smirked her ruby red lips "now let me speak to Mr. Eat-Shit-Caviar" James stepped two steps silently. "You've insulted me and my business"

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not" she crossed her arms "take out your gun" she watched intently as he pulled it out reluctantly. "Put it to Mr.Rogers head" Bucky hesitatingly did as she asked "put your finger on the trigger" James didn't comply. "Do it or his finger comes off.

Echoes of Tony's sobs rang in their ears. He put his finger on the trigger.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it" he puts his finger shakily on the trigger.

It seemed like an eternity for them to hear her next steps for them. Both men shook in fear as sobs that escaped their lovers lips illuminated the room.

"Stop" her cool voice calmly demanded "you may take it out now"

James sighed in relief and took the gun away from Steve's head, the man still shook in fear.

"Next time I ask you to do something I don't want to hear 'eat-shit-caviar'. Am I clear, Mr. Barnes?" she watched him nod his head.

"Yes ma'am"

"Good"

The call ended with a blank computer screen. James rested his hands on the desk and put his head down, a small sigh escaped his lips. He felt Steve's firm arm on his shoulder, giving him small reassurance.

"We'll get him back"

-

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, water" I Presumed her name was Noor. She lifted the supplied as dropped them back into the bucket.

Noor was a beautifully tall woman, her brown hair neatly combed as it laid over her shoulders lightly. Her green eyes preyed into my soul when she looked at me, I couldn't help but tense when she looked at me, with me being a man, you would think I would have an upper hand, but I didn't . She was a woman with thousands of secrets and her eyes glistened with power.

"That's your bed, your sink, your toilet. See you in the morning" her voice slithered venomously as she spoke.

"What about toilet paper"

"Use your hand" she smirked as her heels ticked out of the room as she swayed her hips, that reminded me of a snake.

-

The boys sat in anticipation waiting for the next call from Ms. Romanov. They passed a joint back in forth, inhaling the fumes of rich chronic and exhaling.

They froze in the noise of her call, the rushed towards the laptop.

"I'm happy to be of importance." she grinned at the men. "I want you to deliver 10 million for the boy. You have six days"

The conference call was over and the screen goes blank.

-

"Why can't I speak to whose in charge?" I demand, I pulled on the chain that held me hostage to this humid Unlighted room. I looked up to see a small camera in the corner of my room, I limped towards it. "Listen, if my father doesn't hear back from me soon, he's going to do something stupid. He's involved with the CIA, he'll contact them. This'll go south before you know it. Just let me contact him, your people can even supervise if they want"

I was met with silence.

"Please, I could be your son"

-

"Fury give us all you can on Natasha Romanov" James demanded as he sat across the man with a beer in hand.

"She has no direct family members, Bucky."

"No one?"

"Although she does have a husband," Fury pulls out a pale portfolio from his lap. A picture of a well off looking man was laid on the table.

"They've been married for six years. He's an archer, a well skilled archer. It's presumed that he likes to stay out of his wife's extra curricular activities. He's only participated once."

"Once?" Steve asked.

"He killed Romanov's father with one arrow to the heart"

"Where does he usually stay?"

"Due to the fact that his wife is in this shit, she had him stay in a condo safely away. At least she was smart"

Steve silently hands him a small bottle and smiled sympathetically.

"Thank you." They stood up and left.

-

"Coulson, stats on our profits" James storms in to Coulson apartment with determination. Steve is not far behind him. The man turned around in surprised.

"I'd say 7-8"

"7-8?" Steve questioned

"Yeah"

"You've busted my balls this whole time. What the fuck do I pay you for?" Steve's anger flared.

"To bust your balls." Coulson answered.

"We need 10 in six days"

"Sorry man. You only got 8 mill for the most"

"I got a plan" Bucky said as he grabbed Steve and made his way out of the house.

"Crazy motherfuckers" Coulson sighed.

-

_Dear Dad,  
Don't freak when you see the bill, remember where I got my spending habits from old man. There's no place for negotiations with these Spanish assholes, money hungry as always. So dad, I'm here in Argentina and I'm having the time of my life. Being here really makes me appreciate home. It makes me appreciate you. I hope you know how much I love you. I miss you. See you soon x_

_-Tony._

Zara, was a nice petite woman who was sent to babysit me while I was here. Her dark hair and Bambi eyes were the only thing that enlightened this room. She spoke to me with kindness, it almost made me wonder what she was doing here in the first place. She gave me small reassuring smiles, it almost reminded me of Steve's.

She came up to me and grabbed the laptop. She absently left her phone on the small desk.

"Zara! You left this" I walked up to her quickly,

"Please just let me talk to whose in charge"

She left he room silently.

Although there was still hope.

-

The men stooped low in dead dirt hill concealing themselves from their target at the bottom.

Seven men surrounded a small mobile as they waited for the suit case full of money was due on arrival.

"Nervous?" Bucky question the blonde.

"No, I hijack cash shipments all the time" Steve sarcastically replied.

"Great."

"Buck, I don't think I can kill someone"

"Look Steve, there's no 'undo' button. There's still enough time for you to walk away. This was my idea anyway."

"No I can do this"

"Good. Get ready"

_"Alpha-one in position"_ the men heard in their com ear pieces.

" _Charlie-three in position"_

" _Copy_ " Bucky replied in his com. He collided his head with Steve's and sighed "till the end of the line, Steve"

"Till the end of the line." Steve smiled.

" _Three buggies coming your way"_

_"Copy that"_ Bucky's stony voice spoke " _May allah be with you"_

_"First buggie, coming your way_ " Steve and James stooped lower.

" _Charlie, you got someone knocking on your front door"_

_"We got it, copy."_

"I want you to stay flat until you get my signal you hear me?"

"Yeah"

" _Second car 300 meters behind it. Third about 400"_

_"Do it now alpha"_

Boom

James jumped up from his position and shot the first round of guys at the car. "Fuck!" He cussed "bulletproof" he took out a small cylinder figure from his pocket and made his way towards the gas opening. "You see this motherfucker?" He yelled over the distant sounds of guns being shot "you got 5 seconds"

He lifted his fingers and withdrew one every second. The men ran out of their cars with a suitcase in hand. He gave Steve a small signal, the blonde raced down to where Bucky was and attacked one of the men.

"Do you know who we are?" Yelled the man Bucky attacked. He shot him square in the head before he could finish. In his peripheral he saw Steve hesitantly pointing the gun at the second man. The man pulled out a gun and shot James square on the shoulder. The final echo of a gun shot came from Steve's gun. The blonde looked over at his best friend with the remnants of blood on his face.

"Get my suit case, Steve. And pull out the tracker"

\-   
My body shook — I couldn't determine whether it was because of the shock and fear of getting kidnapped or the agony to take another blow.

"What's the matter, California?" Noor spoke, she was making her daily rounds of checking up on me.

I hadn't realized how long I spent in this shitty place, but I do know the 'venom witch' -what I decided to call her- came in 3 times a day.

"I need something to relieve stress"

"And that is?"

"What we're all here fighting for"

"Oh!" She dragged on with a smirk. "I'll see what I can do" her body slithers as she makes her way out of the room.   
-  
The car ride was bumpy and tense. Steve's stomach churned in emotions. He felt filthy, he felt sick. He needed Bucky to stop.

"Pull over" Steve clutched his stomach

"No, they're close behind us"

"I fucked up" Steve whined.

"Tell me, Steve. Whose life would your trade for Tony's?"

"Fucked up, man! We fucked up" he let out a dry sob.

"We got close to two million. We're about about a million short"

"Pull over!" Steve yelled ignoring Bucky.

"Oh my god, Steve!" James harshly pulled over and impatiently tapped on the steering wheel.

Steve threw up the remnants his stomach contained with a sob.

"Hurry up lets go" James watched as Steve weakly got himself in the car

"Pull yourself together, Steve. Because tomorrow this shit gets serious."

Steve released another dry sob.

"Get it together, Steve! We got one more place to go"

-

I gasp at the bandana being put around my head.

"It's alright, Tony" Zara says calmly. I relax at her tone and follow when he hand lightly tugs my arm.

Another hand was secured tightly on my arm, I know it was Noor she's the type of person to use unnecessary amount of force. I complied for the sake of Zara.

\-   
The smell of fresh grass and the sudden rays of sunshine hitting my skin told me we weren't going to any warehouse to kill me. It relieved me of my nerves.

We suddenly stopped and the clicks of heels were heard as they got closer to me. Soft hands removed the bandana from my eyes.

A woman with red hair, cool deep eyes and ruby red lips stared back at me.

"Have you been treated well, Tony?" Her voice soothed me.

"He's fine" Noor interrupted.

"I wasn't talking to you, Noor. I was talking to Tony" she mentioned towards me "Are you alright?"

"Other than a bloody nose, a busted lip and a small cut on my forehead. I'm good"

"Seba, take him to the guest house please. Make sure he cleans up and get him anything he needs" she dismissed them.

"So, Noor" I heard as I walked away slowly with a limp. "How is everything going?"

"Good, Aunty. Why do you ask?"

"You makes me sad, Noor! You think I wouldn't notice three million dollars missing and seven of my men dead" she yells venomously, slaps her across the face "Don't forget where your loyalty lies. I made you bitch, I did. Don't bite the hand that feeds you."

"I'm sorry Aunty Nat. It was stupid of me not to tell you right away. This whole Steve and James thing has me thinking their the ones who are stealing the money" she said innocently.

"Shit, Noor! You're stupider than you look! Those kids, all they care about is that boy. They wouldn't do anything to risk his life" she rested her hand on her hip "if you think I'm the only one whose going to be losing money, you all must be stupid. Those $2 million are coming out of your pay. You're going to find that fucker who took my money, or where going to have to start going after your families, your spouses and your children" she sighed "you may go"

-

The black widow invited me over for dinner. I think she was lonely.

"I was engineer for a while. I liked to tinker things to get my mind off of things" the conversation was one sided. I spoke as she silently ate. "I left home, and the tinkering behind. I didn't have that sense of adventure"

"Do you always talk?" widow said as she set her cup down. "How are your lamb chops, Tony?"

"Fine. Thank you" I looked up her hesitatingly "How did you get in the business, if you don't mind me asking"

"You could say I inherited it, my father was killed and it was passed down to me"

"No kids?"

"No"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I don't know" I hesitated "I have hope with them, and you don't. It's-it's dead"

"Let me remind you Tony, I have no problem slitting both of their throats"

I stayed silent at the table.

"Well good luck with that. I'm the only one who can bring them together" I said defensively.

"Are you seriously bragging about that?" Natasha laughs, her head draws back as her hand rests on her chest. Her hand slowly reaches out and lands softly on my cheek "There's something wrong with your love story, baby. They may love you but they will never love you as much as they love each other" she bops my nose slightly "or else they wouldn't share you, would they?"

\-   
Once again that conniving bitch drags me into a small living room.

Natasha sits with her arms crossed, she pulls out a small joint and mentions for me to sit. I obey silently.

Light

Inhale

Exhale

She smirks in victory.

"When did you start smoking, Tony"

"When I was in the eighth grade"

"Didn't your parents try to stop you?" She filled her auburn nails silently.

"They didn't care. They just wanted to get me out of the way." I let out a dry laugh. We stayed silent together, enjoying the absent words but embracing the heavy comfort.

Inhale

Exhale

Relax.   
-

The men scouted the front of the Merriot hotel, they sat in an old run down Cadillac.

"We'll get him and trade him" James said simply.

"You mean 'kidnap'." Steve rolled his eyes.

"You up for that?"

"Yeah.."

James and Steve took a page from Natasha's playbook. If you want to control someone, take what they love most.

They walk in sync through the long, both have riffles in hand. James took a drag from his cigarette. When they reached the door Steve knocked. The door opened to reveal a tall, muscular man.

"How can I help you?" the man smiled.

Steve pushed the door open pushing the man on the other side of the door. He grabbed the man by his shoulders and dragged him back. James walked in and slammed the door.

"What the fuck" the man put up a fight, landing in some punches.

"I'm sorry, man" Steve collides his hand with Clint hard enough to knock him out. Steve carries the man over his shoulder and the men walk out.

\-   
James sends a message to the black widow

_Video conference_  
In 15   
We want to see Tony.

-  
 _Steve runs his hands softly down my back. I sat on his lean torso, my thighs on each of his side. I lean down to kiss him lightly. He lax in post ecstasy and climax._

_"I love you" his voice rasps as our lips collide._

_"I love you too"_

_-  
_

_His laughs ruffle as he leans over, I couldn't help but laugh myself. We walk slowly on the beach. His metal arm causes shivers to spike down my spine. He pulls me in, light bumping out for heads together._

_"I'm like theses ocean currents" he whispers "I'll always be drawn back to you"_

_Although James had violent tendencies he was poetic and a soft and kind person._

_"I love you" James gave a hungry kiss. I pulled away._

_"I love you too"_

-

Clints yells and thrashes.

Steve shutters and shakes nervously

James is cold and emotionless.

They buy a large refrigerator. They men work together to roughly stuff ice into it. Together they the thrashing man from the trunk. Steve tightly gags the man, Bucky and Steve carry him and throw him in the freezer. They tie his hands and legs together.

Clint shakes as the coldness takes over his body.

-

I get dragged into Natasha's room roughly by Noor. She didn't explain why but it didn't really matter. Natasha wasn't so intimidating as one things.

She stood with her hands crossed over her chest as she looked at her computer screen. I walked over to her.

"Your men want to talk. They asked for you" I smiled at her.

The call comes in. The page freshens to a man who he has recognized before. He was in a large refrigerator with ice covering him. He shook violently, as muffled yells came from his gagged mouth.

Natasha's breath hitched.

That was the only time I saw Natasha break her hardcore barrier.

Steve and James walked into the view. Arms crossed with guns in hand.

"Tony, how you holding up?" Steve asks, I sigh in relief.

"How are you guys?"

"Hang in there, baby. We're coming" James says softly.

"What do you want?" Natasha speaks up, her defense was down.

"Shut the fuck up. Let's start by understanding that you are not In charge anymore, Natasha." Steve spoke up. I'm gonna be honest seeing him out of his spiritual and soft manner kinda turned me on. "We are. You understand?"

"I understand" she nods

"This is how it's gunna play out. Your husband goes with you, Tony comes with us. No money, no weed, no nothing. We go our separate ways and live our separate lives."

"I understand, I only care about Clint" she stares at her husband. Her grey eyes glistened in tears.

"If that's reflection of a change of attitude, prove it" James smirked "you bring Tony to a place and time we choose. We exchange Clint. You bring no one else and if you try to deceive any of our orders." He points a gun straight at Clint "he dies painfully."

"I'll do anything you say"

Noor groans in annoyance.

The video conference ends with Clints muffled screams, James slams the refrigerator door.

I turn to look at Natasha, whose in a mists of shock.

"I told you they'd come for me."

"Get him out of here" she let out a dry sob.

"Fuck you, Natasha"

"Get him out of here" she lets out a louder sob "Out!"

The door shuts to her breakdown and muffled screams.


	3. The Mind is Beautiful

 The mind is beautiful.

It makes up illusion for a reality you can understand.

And when time passes and you understand the reality, the illusion no longer causes pleasure.

Come join me, in my mind of mine.  
-

Just because I'm telling you this story doesn't mean I'm alive at the end of it.

Just because we can make up stories doesn't mean we could stop our fate awaiting in the end. 

-

Noor roughly shoved me in the back of the SUV trunk. I looked over to see Natasha in the front seat, she looked ahead she had a stone cold expression.

The drive felt too long, the minuets felt like hours. My emotions sprung at the feeling of being able to see them again.

The car stopped, across us was James' car. I smiled in relief.

-

"Why here?" Steve questioned.

"It's a wide bowl. It's an old burial ground. Thor can see us up to two miles up. If things so go south, Thor'll get em'" James responded gripping on the steering wheel.

" _We're not alone, three men on the right side of the basin. About 2,000 yards" they heard Thor's voice in their coms._

"I knew this was gunna happen" James sighed " _Thor don't let them get to far, let us get Tony first"_

" _We got your back, Bucky"_

Steve shook in anticipation.

"Think about it like this" James sensed Steve's uneasiness "you're already dead. You were dead the moment you were born."

Steve sighed "have I ever told you how much I love you, man."

"Yeah, this morning big guy"

"Well I do"

"Don't do that, Steve"

"Don't do what"

"Don't make this a goodbye. We're leaving here with Tony" Steve nodded with him. "Till the end of the line" Steve smiled at his best friend.

"Till the end of the line"

-

The two rivals stood in front of each other, meters apart. Each side holding their hostage. Clint put up a fight when Steve pulled him out of the car but remained calm at the sight of Natasha. Tony remained calm during the whole situation, he held in his tears at the relief of seeing his boys. He smiled, he was safe.

"Give us Tony first" James said as he took a hold of Clints arm.

Noor let go of Tony harshly. Tony gave one more glance to Natasha, the goddess and black widow.

"Go on! Get the fuck out of here"

He ran. He ran as fast as he could.

He ran up to Bucky and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Go to Steve. Go to Steve"

-

Relief flowed over my body when I collided with Steve. He sighed in when he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me passionately and long. His arms were where I want to be, both of them felt like home.

"Hi baby. We got you" I cried into his arms.

"Give me back my husband" Natasha demanded.

Bucky pushed the man I presumed was Clint. He didn't hesitate to run to his wife. They kissed passionately.

"Fuck, Nat. I missed you" she didn't reply to him but her touch made up for her absent words.

"We're finished. We don't need to see each other again" James said as we walked back towards the car.

"One more thing, caviar" Natasha spoke up, he turned to her.

"Whose my rat?" He signaled to Noor. She blew her a kiss "You ungrateful bitch. You shouldn't have fucked with me"

A single gun shot.

Natasha landed on the ground roughly. Clint kneeled down at her body, frantically trying to put pressure on her wound.

Another shot was fired towards James. I screamed at the sight.

"Stay in the car, Tony" Steve panicked going after Noor.

" _Team leader down"_

"Fuck!" James cussed. " _Give all you got, Thor."_

Multiple shots were firing from both rival sides.

" _Bruce! Cover Steve!"_

_"Thor, move. Cover me! Cover me!"_

I ran towards Clint how stood over Natasha's body.

"I love you" he cried. I handed the man my gun silently.

"Go" I whispered.

James' screams of pain echoed.

I ran my way towards him. Bullets were exchanged between her and the boys.

I ran up to Steve. Noor had managed to shoot his throat. He gasped for air, as he slowly died. I took the gun from his hand and pointed it roughly at Noor. She help up her hands in surrender.

"I have a family, Tony. Three little ones"

Echo of a gun shot.

I walked back to Steve, I helped him lay on the dirt ground. I held on to his blood filled hand.

"Please. Steve" I cried.

Steve gasps

"James."

" _We're coming. Hold on. We'll be there in -0 or less."_ Thor's voiced boomed.

"James? Please help him"

James' body gave out and he too laid on the ground. He huffed and huffed.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay" I encouraged but we all knew the outcome of Steve's life. "He's gunna die, James. I don't want to leave him"

James takes out two shots of adrenaline from a small pocket compartment of his shorts. I gasp at the injection. My body instantly falls on the ground, the amount of adrenaline was enough to over dose three people. I draped my arm over Steve's limp body. James injects himself, as he lays next to me. His breathing gets rougher and rougher.

- 

" _You're really gunna love it there, Tony._  
Soft water. Dazzling sun. Beautiful stars.  
Gorgeous moon. It'll make you smile" Steve smiled at me with delight. "I love you"

_"And I love you"_

_-_

_"Don't forget your passport" James teases "please"_

_"Yes, daddy" he grabs my hand into his metal smooth hand_

_"I love you, Tony"_

_"I love you"_

-  
We laid in silence and both of our breathing hitches.

"I'm cold" I whisper, he drapes his arm across my waist. He gasps and my breathing gets more and more relax, the feeling of the adrenaline takes control of my body. My eyes close and all turns blank.

-

That's how I imagined it would turn out, both the truth had a mind of its own. What really happened was more fucked up than a shoot out. It all gave us a second chance

-

" _I love you, Tony" he moaned_

_"I love you too" I grunted as he rounded his hips._

_-_

_"I love you, Baby" his metal arm smoothed over my back, leaving tingles down my spine._

_"I love you too"_

-

"Give me my husband back"

Clint ran towards Natasha and gave her a passionate kiss.

The screech of Noor driving her car away drew our attention back.

"Bye, auntie" she smirked

The sirens of police cars came into the distance.

Good old Fury couldn't leave town without getting some of the action.

"Natasha Romanov, you are under arrest for the possession and trafficking of marijuana."

She gripped onto Clint, but soon complied to being arrested.

-

Natasha took the fall and was sentenced to 30 years in prison. Her being the black widow and her husband being the infamous Hawkeye, she escaped a day into her sentencing. Rumors have say they both escaped to some part in Russia, others say they went to Africa and had a child together.

With Natasha out of the picture and Fury working for the interference, Noor and Seba created a new cartel, named the Butterflies. No one knows why but it stuck with them.

Steve being Steve had the good on Fury. And Fury identified James and Steve as his personal confidential informants for the past six years. He took care of them.

But who trusted who?

I have no clue.

Steve and James spent a couple days in the slammer, and then, well, vanished.

Like i did.

-  
They say we're in Africa off in Kenya, other say where in Japan off in some little island. They still talk about Steve and James' herb and it surfaces once in a while over the years.

The things that happen I could never explain, but it helped me live again.

I'm not so sure there can be three people equally in love it just doesn't work that way, but it happened.

Just Me, Steve and James.

Maybe one day we'll be back.

But for know we live in love and freedom.

For our love conquers three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN 
> 
> Thank you for reading! All the love x  
> -Natalia Jane


End file.
